


If the World is Our Oyster, Why Don't We Eat It?

by samandspam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Exoplanets, F/F, F/M, Far Future, Novel, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Space Battles, Space Stations, Spaceships, document based, kind of dystopian, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandspam/pseuds/samandspam
Summary: A collection of documents recovered that seem to have multiple people experience the same event. They all have one common goal: escape.A story told in the forms of recordings and diary entries of many characters who are in the wrong place at the wrong time, and need to get out of there fast. Something is not right with Mercuius 21, but it might be too late to stop it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: Space used to be the Final Frontier

_Once in history class, I heard that humans once considered space the "Final Frontier". Not anymore. --Andromeda_

_**The recording opens with a bit of rustling, followed by a soft thump.** _

H-Hello? Is this thing on? Gosh, I hope it's on... Why was the past so keen on using "tape recorders"? Where's the light that means it— OH! There it is! Hi! Hello, little thing! My name is Andromeda, and I've been at the Space Academy for Aeronautics for about... let's say officially three years but unofficially seven years. So 10 whole years! I just turned 20, so basically half my life. Janice gave me a little vintage recorder from the 2000s, oh I just love the way the stuff back then works! Let's not misinterpret things, I don't want to live back then. That would be horrible, especially with the way there was an orange piff in office back on Earth. Wait oh my gosh! What year are you from?!

**_The recorder rustles, but then gets put down_ **

HAHA! You're from that exact year! Let's see... You've missed a whole millennium of things my little friend. I shall call youuuuuu.... Maximus! Okay little Max, the year is 14783. I'm stationed on Mercurius Alpha 21, a planet within the Ceres Galaxy. Wow, I sound like that vintage movie! Anyway, you want to know more, don't you! The planet you came from, Terra, no longer exists due to the toxic atmosphere our predecessors created. Gosh, I sound like Sarge... Well, anyway. These humans made it out of the system they were in and landed upon this new civilization, they called them the Duds, but their real name is the Xieldi. They helped humans understand how space travel works and how to navigate the cosmos. If it were not for them, humans would have been wiped out. Language changed, so did so many of the lines blurring discrimination. Piff is like this work that would be equivalent to the derogatory word "anus". Ohhh whats the worrrrduh.... "Jerk"? Yeah, I think that's the word.

_**A voice is heard in the background, too faint to be heard** _

Oh, Coming! I'll update you soon little buddy! Bye Max! Now, how the heck do I turn this off... Oh, Mr. Button where are— oh? AH—

**_The recording ends_ **


	2. Chapter Two: Connor

**Log of First Lieutenant Connor Windsor:**   
**April 27, 14783. 21:49**

They told us that logging would be crucial to this mission. I have yet to know what the "mission" is or what it deems "crucial". This feels like a diary a child would have and then gets read by their parents at night. Hi Mason, I know you're reading this and quite frankly? Go [Redacted] yourself okay? You won't even tell me what my [Redacted] mission is! [Redacted]. This best be worth it. Anyway, they sent a crew of rookies and a couple of the boys on the battle carrier Lyra to Mercurius 21, a planet with viable resources to keep our fleet going. There's something else though... My gut tells me something's off. All communications to other ships nearby like the Galileos and Miranda have been cut off. The IT Department has been going nuts trying to find the answer, maybe we'll find it down there? To pass the time, seeing as no one will tell me what the [Redacted] mission is, the boys and I came up with a game. We took one of those automatic cleaning drones (the ones that look like little hats) and tied four small blades to them. Dennis said it would keep us on our toes, and it sure as heck has. I've been nicked 3 times in the ankle by the little bugger, but everyone's getting attached to it. Somehow, it's calmed us down. Helps boots ship moral too. There's gonna be riots when one of these [Redacted] suggests naming it. This good enough for ya, Mason? I would write more, but I don't know about the bloody mission, do I?

_Connor Windsor_   
_First Lieutenant of Battle Carrier Lyra_

\---

CONFIDENTIALITY NOTICE: The contents of this log and any attachments are intended solely for the addressee(s) and may contain confidential and/or privileged information and may be legally protected from disclosure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hope whoever's reading this likes the way I'm setting the story up! The chapter names are going to be more in character so Andromeda has more whimsical stuff to say versus Connor who is straight to the point. Also, the confidentiality clause is just so it looks more formatted as a document. Thank you for reading 🥰 👉🏼👈🏼


	3. Chapter Three: The Stars look so pretty tonight

Dear Adeline,

It's been a while since I've written. Most PMs and emails won't go through since something on this planet cuts off any communication. Don't get me wrong, I love it here and it's so cool to be in an unexplored territory but man baby I miss you so much. You know, whenever I look at the 4 moons here and then at the stars, they remind me of your smile and how bright your eyes are. I miss your warmth in the bed next to me, the way we fit in together, the way your presence speaks so loud that it fills any silence. Why didn't you take the job? I love you. Let's hope that nothing happens to the rocket that flies up this letter, I don't want to have to write this all over again only for you not to get it. You would love the creatures here so much. They look like big wolves that have two tails and four eyes. They're really docile from the get-go. They remind me about how Patches acts. The only difference is that Patches doesn't have a big nose. Oh, the flora here is amazing too, baby. There's this big four-petal flower that I wish I could send to you. It smells so nice, it would make a nice perfume. I wouldn't change your scent of nutmeg and roasted parlan, though. I miss you too much. Let's hope this exploration goes by fast, I can't wait to hold you in your arms again. I love you.

Yours Forever,  
Amethyst


	4. Chapter Four: Join Us

_**Chat Log between riseUP (Alicia Martinez) and consume_the_wealthy (Maxzerion Gorpon)** _

_April 2, 14783_

**riseUP** : Hey Hey buddy

 **consume_the_wealthy** : okay first off you never call me that   
****

**consume** **_** **the** **_** **wealthy** : second what the heck do you want   
****

**riseUP** : To end the way ISA freaks all of us over

 **consume_the_wealthy** : ...and?   
****

**riseUP** : Okay okay I want to infiltrate a ship and act as a spy so that we have more to work with   
****

**consume_the_wealthy** : and THERE'S the true reason.   
****

**consume_the_wealthy** : you know that it's a bad idea even to THINK that   
****

**riseUP** : well what else am I supposed to do? Evan died and I just want to honor him...  
 ****

 **consume_the_wealthy** : I'm sorry... I know how hard it is to loose your only family...   
****

**riseUP** : I know that my situation doesn't compare to yours... your entire clan was wiped out   
****

**consume_the_wealthy** **:** but you had your brother killed, cut yourself some slack.   
****

**riseUP** : Which is why I REALLY want to go into any ship to get info! This is something big, I can feel it.   
****

**consume_the_wealthy** : you can't just go off of one transmission Al...   
****

**riseUP** : ITS NOT JUST ONE TRANSMISSION   
****

**riseUP** : THEY WERE EVAN'S LAST WORDS   
****

**riseUP** : HE DIED FOR THIS MAX   
****

**riseUP** : HE GAVE HIS LIFE TO THIS   
****

**riseUP** : IT'S MY FAULT   
****

**consume_the_wealthy** : no Al. it's not your fault. it was his choice and his choice alone. i know that he didn't leave you unprepared.   
****

**consume_the_wealthy** : he asked me to take care of you, and that's exactly what i'm going to do.   
****

**consume_the_wealthy** : if you want to go, i'll go with you   
****

**consume_the_wealthy** : where are you? you need a hug   
****

**riseUP** : common room...   
****

**consume_the_wealthy** : omw


	5. Chapter Five: A Whole New Planet

The stars twinkle like the hope in your eyes  \-- _Andromeda_

**There is a soft humming noise as soon as the recording starts.**

Hello tiny friend! Today is May first. It's currently nine at night and lights out starts at ten, so I have an hour to sneak this recording in. Argh, my muscles hurt like heck. Sarge really screwed us over with that workout. Tell me, why do we have to take battle training while in a ship not meant for battles... We're just meant to carry cargo for the army and I understand the reasoning behind combat training but it should be basics not through! Unless the ship has different plans for us, which I wouldn't put that behind them. See, ISA isn't the most, you know... ethical? Take the massacre of the Loh'iers in 11295 or the colonization of the Ghulkiks in 10834. They say they've been ethical but sometimes people just don't change. They corrupt and change for the worse. I think that's what's going on... I hope that's not the truth though. My family has been part of the Academy for seven generations. I was born pre-registered for the Academy... No one asked me if that's what I wanted but I wasn't about to break legacy, you know? I didn't want to be the family disappointment! What else what I supposed to do? _Hey mom! I want to tarnish the William's legacy because I want to be a **scientist**! _Gosh, imagine me as a scientist? Even I don't believe it, you know? But... What I would give to be one... then I wouldn't be here. I'm going to find out what's going on here. 

**The recording stops but then starts back up after three seconds**

There's something going on out there, Max. I overheard Sarge saying something to the General. Something about the planet having something... I don't remember what, but it's something big. They said that it was a confidential meeting, that they can't say anything to anyone if not they're going to get executed... Max, I'm scared. Max, they're training us for our death and I don't want anything to happen! I don't know if I can stay here for long...

 **There's a long silence**

Wait wait wait! There's a rebel force out there... T-They should know what to do. How do I get to them though? I don't wanna die, Max. 

**The recording ends**


	6. Chapter Six: Connor

**Log of First Lieutenant Connor Windsor:**

**May 1, 14783**

**22:32**

There was a briefing over at the mission today. It was never what I was expecting, yet I can’t really… write anything without jeopardizing my position. I’m sorry Mason, this is high above your paygrade, and to be honest, it might be too high above mine. I’m not going to write anything too important, or anything about my feelings. This is purely for the status of the mission. That’s all they want anyway. See ya around, Mason.

**1st Lieutenant Connor Windsor**

**ISA Aeronautics Division**

**Battle Carrier _Lyra_**

\---

CONFIDENTIALITY NOTICE: The contents of this log and any attachments are intended solely for the addressee(s) and may contain confidential and/or privileged information and may be legally protected from disclosure.

**Personal Log of First Lieutenant Connor Windsor**

**May 1, 14783**

**22:47**

There’s something going on, something way too big. ISA has gone too far, and honestly, if this doesn't wipe out this entire segment of the universe then I don’t know what will. Now I get why they chose these boys. They don’t have any family. _I_ don’t have anyone either. It makes us disposable soldiers ready to… No. There has to be a concrete reason for this. They can’t just harness planets as weapons, can they? Isn’t it against what they stipulated in their own laws? There are other carriers for fucks sake! Galileos holds the trainees, and I know for a fucking fact that they hold people with families. I know Miranda has some group of scientists, some of which have already set basecamp on the fucking planet. We’re getting our raw data from them directly, and we want to repay them by blowing them up? These motherfuckers are crazy! I don’t know exactly how they want to do it or why they want to but I just know that they are going to and the boys here are going to die. Everyone within 17 million parsecs is going to go off in an explosion so massive this part of the universe will be left to go into its own heat death. The stars, the planets, the galaxies, everything. What am I supposed to do? There’s nothing I can do, I’m powerless against everything. I’m a drone, so I just have to follow orders.

I’ll be nicer to my regiment. They deserve it. They’re all good people.

**Connor Windsor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all! i'm so glad y'all are enjoying this story! i just wanted to come out here and say that i'll be making a youtube channel with a couple of friends and I giving voice to these characters in the novel! i'm really excited and proud to announce that i'll be doing the voice of andromeda! a couple of my friends have volunteered to voice act a couple of these characters as well! I'll keep y'all updated on how it goes! Thank y'all for reading! :D


End file.
